Agent 47
Agent 47 (simply known as 47) is an assassin/hitman and the main protagonist in the Hitman series of video games. Although he is the protagonist, his works and doings have made him infamous as a professional killer. He is employed by the ICA (International Contract Agency) to carry out hits for their clients, and has since become renowned as one the ICA's most superior assassins, and a strategically valued asset. History ''Hitman: Codename 47'' 47 is a clone, genetically engineered from the DNA five of the world's greatest criminals: Lee Hong, Pablo Belisario Ochoa, Arkadij 'Boris' Jegorov, Franz Fuchs, and his creator, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 was originally trained by Ort-Meyer in secret to be an assassin for the ICA, then hired to kill his other four 'fathers' so that Ort-Meyer would not have to share the bounty of his discovery. Once the four criminals were dead, Ort-Meyer hired 47 to come to his asylum in Romania and kill a decoy target, only to then call in a SWAT team meant to kill 47 once and for all. When 47 avoided this trap and made his way to the basement lab, Ort-Meyer sent out the Mr. 48 clone series after him. Once the clones were all dead, 47 finally came face to face with his creator. Ort-Meyer pretended to be proud of 47's success, but suddenly brandished a tazer, which prompted 47 to shoot him down and break his neck. ''Silent Assassin'' Years after the end of Codename 47, 47 has turned to a tranquil life as a priest's aide in an Italian villa to atone for his crimes. However, when said priest is kidnapped by an international crime syndicate, 47 is forced to join forces with the ICA once more to try and track him down. Eventually it is revealed that 47 had been performing contracts for two crime lords: the Indian cult leader Deewanna Ji, and the Russian mafioso Sergei Zavorotko. Zavorotko's final contracts sent 47 to India to kill Ji, then Russia to follow a decoy target meant to lead him into an ambush from Mr. 17, another Ort-Meyer clone. Once 47 figured out the truth, he returned to Italy, where Zavorotko and his men were waiting for him. 47 managed to kill Zavorotko and rescue the priest, but the game's events made him realise that attempting to lead a normal life would endanger those around him, and so he was destined to be an assassin. 47 left the villa and formally rejoined the ICA. ''Contracts'' 47 continued to work as a contract killer for the ICA for some time. He was eventually ambushed by the police during a contract in Paris, which left him in a near-death state on his hotel room during which he had hallucinations of previous contracts. He was eventually treated by a medic sent by the ICA, then forced to escape as the police forces tracked him down. After killing Albert Fournier, the leader of the police forces, 47 made his getaway. ''Blood Money'' 47's continuing history of contracts brought him into conflict with a secret criminal group known as the Franchise, which employed renowned assassins as well as their own genetically engineered clones to try and kill 47. After 47 killed Mark Parchezzi III, the Franchise's best assassin, and foiled their plan to impose one of their own as president of the US, 47 was apparently double-crossed by his handler Diana Burnwood and handed over to the Franchise. However, 47 had not been killed, but rather injected with a serum which put him into an unconscious state. During his intended cremation, Diana approached the sleeping 47 and kissed him to apply the antiserum onto his lips. Soon, 47 regained consciousness and gunned down all the Franchise agents present, including their leader, Alexander Cayne. 47 escaped and returned to the ICA, intent on finding Diana. ''Absolution'' To be added Appearance 47 appears as a roughly middle-aged, Caucasian male with a height of 6 feet to 6 feet, two inches tall, bald/shaved head, and physically fit body type. His face is usually marked by an inexpressive and blank countenance. He typically wears a black suit blazer, white undershirt, crimson necktie, formal, black suit pants, a neatly polished pair of shoes, and black leather gloves. His dress varies rather frequently though, as he often has to disguise himself to hide among his enemies. He is stated to weigh 187 lbs and demonstrably possesses deep, blue eyes and an exceedingly fair complexion. In Absolution, his appearance changes. After quitting the ICA, he cuts off his barcode tattoo with a straight razor in order to avoid further attention from the ICA. He now carries a bloodied bandage covering the cut area. Further on, after a failed assassination attempt of Blake Dexter's bodyguard Sanchez, he is left for dead in the now burning building. He loses his gloves, his tie is gone and his suit has been tattered. Trivia * His codename is 47 for two reasons: He is the product of Professor Ort-Meyer's 47th cloning experiment, and his genetic makeup includes 47 chromosomes, which Ort-Meyer states gives him a steep biological advantage over regular humans. Category:Assassin Category:Evil Creation Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Villains Category:Nameless Category:Fighter Category:Necessary Evil Category:Amoral Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Guardians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spy Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Military Villains Category:Rogues Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Military